The Corridors of Hogwarts
by Sarahbeara333
Summary: Draco and Harry have sexy fight. One-shot, my first Drarry so be nice, but constructive criticism welcomed.


"Are you ready to go, Harry?"

Harry looked up from the potions book and blotched piece of parchment he had furiously been trying to understand. Hermione looked over at his messy work and sighed.

"Honestly Harry, I'm glad that you're working but couldn't you at least _try _getting the answers right?"

Harry frowned at his work and scrunched his eyebrows. He had been so _sure_ that 3 measures of boomslang skin should be added after letting the flourus draught simmer until its shade was a royal purple. Hermione huffed and helped him pick up his assortment of books and assignments he had laid across their table in the past few hours. Ron had managed to escape with the claim of helping Ginny with her 7th year assignments.

"Really, don't you listen to Slughorn at all?"

She said as she brushed by him to stack her 'light reading' books back on one of the libraries numerous and grand mahogany shelves. Once she had put back all her books (in the correct places, of course). She turned around, put her hand on her hip, and flicked back her bushy hair with maternally patronizing expression on her face. Harry knew he was in for it. Another one of her tediously long lectures on the importance of paying attention in class.

Well it wasn't his fault that Malfoy–beautiful git that he was–started flicking flobberworm mucus at the back of his head ever time Harry started to get on task. Harry frowned, caught in his own thoughts. He knew that having certain—ah _feelings _about ones spiteful enemy was inappropriate but he had long since stopped ignoring or denying how he felt and the not-so-surprise of his sexual preferences. When he thought about the way he had described his kiss with Cho to his friends, he was surprised that even _Ron _hadn't figured it out there. Harry tuned out Hermione's speech as they walked through the corridors that led to the Great Hall. With a sudden burst of memory, Harry smacked his hand to his scarred forehead and stopped before the wooden doors. Hermione turned but before she could ask what he was doing, Harry ran off in the direction they had come from, shouting back at her that he had forgotten his wand and would meet her at the Gryffindor dining table.

As he sped through the hallways, Harry vaguely hoped that Ron wouldn't eat _all _the food from their section of the Great Hall before he returned. Harry rounded the last corner and scowled, even though what he saw made his heart race in a way that had nothing to do with his practically running through the halls. There, smirking and gripping his wand was the bloody sexy ferret himself.

Draco Malfoy pushed himself off the wall and sauntered up to Harry, dangling the wand in front of Harry's face.

"Lost something have you, Potter?"

Malfoy said snidely. Harry attempted to give him a death glare but judging by the ever-growing leer on the blondes face, it didn't hold very much water. Harry replied heatedly,

"Malfoy, I don't have time for your stupid games right now, just give it here."

Malfoy pretended to ponder this for a moment, a look of mock consideration twisting his aristocratic features, then stated thoughtfully,

"You know, I don't think I will, Potty,"

With a wicked gleam in his eyes he continued,

"I think it shall be great fun to… Ah– play with your wand"

Harry caught the double meaning immediately and blushed a deep, glowing red at the image _that _created. Malfoy laughed at Harry's embarrassment and took a few steps forward, saying in an almost excited tone,

"If you want it, you're going to have to take it from me."

Hot anticipation flooded through Harry and clouded his brains ability to think rationally because the rational thing to do would be to _not _fight with Malfoy in the corridor outside the library (although from the angle they were at, Harry could tell none could see them). The rational thing to do would be to find one of the Professors. _It's what Hermione would do _he thought with a snort. But as it was, Harry was _not _thinking in a rational manor and Malfoy was being a twat.

He sized Malfoy up with his eyes for a moment and shrugged his shoulders, as if in defeat. Then, when he was sure that Malfoy thought he was triumphant; Harry launched a flailing blow towards his face. His fist collided with smooth, alabaster skin and emitted a satisfying thumping noise. He smirked as Malfoy dropped his wand and stared at him in shock. He soon recovered, however and the vengeful Slytherin's face turned from an expression of indignant outrage in to one of ferociously grim determination. He sent Harry a mad smile before leaping at him.

His claw-like hands dug in to Harry's shoulders as they toppled over on to the sleek stone, which would have really hurt–if every fingernail hadn't perfectly glossed and coated, of course. There were a lot of punches, kicks, scratches, and rolling about on top of one another and a _lot _of swearing.

Finally, Harry seemed to get the upper hand, which wasn't as easy as it seemed–Malfoy didn't fight the way his skinny and slightly feminine figure would suggest. Harry threw Malfoy against the unforgiving floor and his head hit the ground with a painful-sounding thud. Harry clambered on top of him, straddling him and effectively getting the gorgeous sodding git pinned down. He cursed quietly as he felt an erection forming. _This has been happening around him way too much to be normal. Although, what do I know of normal, _Harry thought wryly. He grabbed Malfoy's tie with his left hand and tugged hard so that Malfoy's face was close to his own. His eyes were glittering with excitement and adventurousness. Harry looked upon the pointy nose, the soft, inviting pink lips. He unintentionally leaned a bit closer in but suddenly remembered exactly _why _he was sprawled on the floor with the blonde. He cleared his throat and said confidently,

"Ready to give me back my wand yet, Malfoy? Or do I need to use… Other means."

He let the suggestive bid hang in the air. Harry was perfectly aware that his wand was currently behind him and that if he wanted it, he simply had to disentangle himself from Malfoy. Harry was also aware that if he disentangled himself from Malfoy, that he may not get a chance to _be _tangled with Malfoy again in the near future.

"Fuck you, Potter,"

"Mmm… You'd like that wouldn't you."

Draco's cheeks took a pink tinge at the insinuation. Harry did not know whether it was from anger or embarrassment. He leaned in again, this time intending to whisper an insulting comment in Malfoy's ear but at the same time he shifted in order to get a better cusp in which to hiss his half of the banter, Malfoy rolled his hips in an effort to buck Harry off, their groins brushing against each other.

Harry's eyes widened. He was already half hard and had been expecting the irate disgusted jibes from Malfoy about having a randy Harry Potter on top of him. That was not what made his eyes widen. No, what made his eyes really pop was that he wasn't alone in his situation. Sure, he had hoped (and dreamed quite frequently) of this exact sort of situation but never had he thought of it as something that would actually happen. _No way _he thought _in the name of Merlin am I letting this opportunity slip through my fingers_.

Malfoy looked as if he were about to give a biting remark anyway to try to defuse the situation, but Harry's hands were faster. He ensnared his fist in Draco's silky silver and green tie and dragged him up so they were face to face once more—their noses brushing and lips less than an inch apart. At Harry's reluctance to pull him all the way in to the promising kiss he said teasingly,

"Scared Potter?"

Draco's sweet breath washed over him and Harry smelled hints of peppermint, chocolate, and spice. It was quite possibly the most delicious thing he had ever scented. He smirked.

"You wish,"

Harry yanked at Draco's accessory once more and their lips meshed together in a satisfying kiss. Harry and Draco's mouths tore at each other with caring ferocity–lips bruising lips from the intensity of the kiss. Draco's tongue traced a pattern on Harry's upper lip, begging entrance. He complied and shuddered with pleasure while Draco explored every inch of his mouth. Harry gave as good as he got though and was soon making Draco moan as he bit his lower lip and dragged it out. Somewhere along Draco had unbuttoned Harry's shirt and started tracing spirals in to the supple skin of his stomach. Needless to say, both boys' trousers were becoming uncomfortably tight.

After what felt like hours of skin upon skin and fingers tangled in each other's hair they broke the kiss and simply observed one another with hungry gazes. Then, Draco's hand fluttered down the Gryffindor's chest and slight abs, pausing only to sharply twist Harry's nipples, coming to a rest above his belt. He glanced at Harry, silently asking for permission. Harry emitted a deep, throaty growl in answer and soon Draco was tearing at his buckle and fly, almost fumbling them in his excitement to get them off.

Finally, the constricting bonds of his trousers and pants were no longer subduing Harry and his dick sprang free of the confines. Draco crawled over him and started to press kisses alternating between harsh passion and almost romance in to the side of Harry's soft neck and down his chest and abdomen, leaving a feather-light trail as he went. Thankfully, he soon reached Harry's aching member and examined it hungrily.

He glanced at Harry with a look so mischievously sexy that Harry thought it ought to be illegal and then licked a prominent wet line from the bottom of Harry's shaft to his tip, then flitted his tongue out and licked at Harry's slit–earning a strangled cry from the panting Wizard. Harry leaned back and rested his head on a nearby wall, shuddering at the feeling of Draco's tongue playfully tracing lines up and down his now rock hard cock. He had to focus on making his hands stay relaxed at his side and not to let them simply grab Draco's silvery white head and fuck his mouth senseless.

Draco blew cool air on the spit-slicked spots of his groin and carefully licked away the precome that had leaked from Harry's throbbing cock and Harry lost it. He _had _to have Draco's heated mouth around him.

"Malfoy I–I need—"

But his barely articulated desires were cut off by intake of breath as he was suddenly encased in a dark, warm wetness. Draco wrapped one hand around the base of his shaft and pumped it slightly letting the other fondle his balls. Slowly, inch-by-inch Draco eased Harry's length towards the back of his throat until the entire cock was filling his mouth. He began to bob his head with increasing speed, moving one of his hands from Harry's groin and trailing it up his abdomen. He reached around to the top of Harry's back and raked his nails down his spine, receiving a stifled cry from the other boy.

Draco continued to scour every part of Harry's body, determined to memorize every bone, muscle, and scar. Every so often, he would find a sensitive spot, as he had on Harry's back and would pay special teasing attention to that place, making him writhe with pleasure. He caressed and stroked and ripped and pinched at all the right places that had the Gryffindor gasping for air. Soon, Harry reached a hand down and ran it through Draco's silvery locks. He threaded and massaged in a way that soon left Draco _himself _slightly short of breath.

As Draco sped up, Harry felt a telltale tightening just bellow his stomach and in his balls. He could feel slow growing build inside him that heightened every touch and whisper of skin across skin, indicating that he would not last long. Looking down and seeing that slightly mussed pale hair and that skilled rosy mouth; those eyes shinning a blue-grey as sparkling and deep as the ocean, pupils dilated with hungry lust looking up in to his vivid green specced ones–knowing that it was _Draco Malfoy _sucking him off, giving him this pleasure–was what finally pushed Harry over the edge in to orgasmic bliss. Harry moaned an inaudible warning to Draco but Draco just swallowed him to the root again and let Harry's milky fluid coarse down the back of his throat as Harry gripped his hair tightly and whispered,

"_Draco_,"

As Draco suckled and lapped enthusiastically, wanting to taste as much of Harry's clean, musky seed that he could.

When Harry was spent, Draco removed his mouth from the slowly softening member and placed a lingering kiss on his head before silently handing Harry his trousers and pants. Harry dressed in a languid fashion then looked up at Draco questioningly.

"So… What was this, to you?"

Draco looked just as confused and unsure as Harry felt for a moment before a cool, sarcastic mask replaced his distress.

"I do believe it's call a blow job, Pot—Harry,"

Harry, whom had a snarky retort ready to fire on the tip of his tongue, quieted it at the sound of his first name coming from the Malfoy heir's mouth. He looked up in to Draco's deep pools of captivating silver that were the only part of his body showing how unsure he truly felt and rephrased,

"What am I now, to you? I don't think we should fight anymore, not if it results in… This."

Hurt flashed across Draco's face before he quickly hid it under an arrogant scowl.

"What I meant was,"

Harry said hurriedly,

"That if every time we brawl we end up sucking each other of in the, er—"

He looked around sheepishly.

"In the second floor corridors people might get a _little _suspicious. Although doing it again in a more privet setting would be brilliant."

"So you would like to do it again, then?"

Draco asked hopefully but then his voice turned bitter.

"This wasn't just some experiment that you're going to go running back to the Weaselette after?"

Harry laughed at that. He thought he had been lucky to get him once and here Draco was, wanting a repeat performance.

"No and no, Malf–Draco. I think that past all that gittishness and scowling you're… Wonderful. I've–I've liked you for a while now, I think but I didn't think anything good would ever come of it. I didn't think anything could."

He said with a blush.

"But I'm really glad it did."

Draco looked up with an appeased smile playing at his lips and responded,

"Me too, Harry."

Harry grinned at that and leaned in for a chaste kiss. It was sweet and soft and caring, unlike their last which had been full of impatience and heat. They promised each other to meet in the seventh floor corridor a few nights later; Harry planned to show him the room of requirement. He scooped up his wand from the place it had fallen in their angry lustful rage and they parted ways to go to their common room or the Dinning Hall respectively. They may not be sure what they were doing or where their relationship was headed but one thing was to be certain–neither boy had smiled this much in a long time.

End.


End file.
